Party with dolphins time
by ilovehappiness
Summary: New Directions throws another party but when someone goes missing oh what will happen with a bunch of drunken teenagers try to find that person
1. Chapter 1

**Party with dolphins time**  
><strong>ND get drunk again but thing not go as plan so a wild party goes on<br>and ND must work together to find what they are looking for drunk or  
>not. So yeah, it going to have a lot of humor here and romance also I might put the warblers in here so you never know. I own nothing all belongs to RIB and Katy Perry<br>**  
>After school ended puck decided to have a party for all his friends at<br>his house as his mom and sister had left to go to his aunts house for  
>the weekend. At first there was not going to be any alcohol after the<br>horrible things that went last time, but boy were they wrong

"wow dude it's so cool that you are dating my boy Kurt but you know what hobbit you better take care of him if you don't just except to never  
>talk again you got that." Puck yelled at Blaine almost falling on top of him<p>

"Don't worry I love Kurt and I would never ever hurt him,  
>hehehehehe I love him so much I'm going to sing to him" "<em>I kissed Kurt<em>  
><em>and I liked it, taste like cherry chopsticks" <em>

"Get some Blaine," yell the whole ND 

"Wait! Where's Kurt?" said Santana after finally 5 minutes of making out with Brittany she finally had stop.

"Oh no Kurt is as drunk as y'all he could be in danger," said Finn who from the whole group decided not to drink and become the distained driver

"Maybe he left and is out in the cold by himself," said Artie

"Maybe aliens got him and are making him marry their prince and live happily ever after with him "said Brittany already going for a second round with Santana

"No! Kurt is mine and only mine I'm not sharing him with anyone" said Blaine already  
>tears starting to come out<p>

"Oh no Burt is going to kill me and so is my mom oh no oh no oh no" Finn was panicking and walking in circles until Rachael slap him

"Aw Rachael what was not for" said Finn with his hand on his cheek

"Finn calm down Sam and Mercedes aren't here either so maybe he is with them"

"Or they could be playing hooky and Kurt could still be out there in the cold" said Tina

"Ok people we have to find Kurt and bring him back I call this operation bring drunk Kurt back from aliens so Blaine can stop crying" said mike with his hand in the air

"Kurt!" yelled Blaine now crying on the floor and pulling on Quinn's dress

"ok people let's get a move on I'm going to lead because first I'm a great  
>leader and second cause I'm the only sober one from y'all guys" said Finn<br>picking up Blaine and heading out the door

"Let's go "everyone yell heading out the door as well

"Wait someone should stay and check if he is in the house" said Quinn

"Fine I'll stay and check and Finn take care of those drunkies ok we don't want to lose other one "said Lauren

"Great my brother is missing and I have to find him with people that can't even walk right or stop crying," said Finn looking at Tina, Mike and Blaine

"Come on the sooner we go the sooner we find Kurt and make Blaine shut the hell up," said Puck

"Kurt!"Yelled Blaine again "_Baby come back I been such a fool to you-" _

"Shut up already hobbit you are going to wake the whole neighborhood up" Puck said smacking Blaine in the head

"You just don't understand love Puck, you and the aliens just want my Kurt but don't worry baby I will rescue you I will with my magic powers and my wand"

"Great we have Harry Potter with us," said Quinn already annoyed with everyone around her

'Ok people now let's finally go," yell Tina

"Yeah" everyone yelled walking out the door once again

"So no more lady kisses" said Brittany with a sad face

"I guess not until we find porcelain, oh well let's go" said Santana with a annoyed face

"Ok let's save my dolphin" yelled Brittany skipping out the door 

**So yeah I want them to get drunk again but with Kurt along with him  
>cause drunk Kurt is hilarious so I'm going to update as soon as possible<br>until now so many questions to answer. Where is Kurt? Did aliens take  
>him? Will Blaine be I in time to save his love of his life? Are Mercedes and <strong>

**Sam with Kurt or playing hooky? Why the hell did Rachael slap Finn  
>if he is the love of her life? Finally yet importantly, is Finn a good leader? All will be answer in time my good people so please review and stay tune for the next chapter. And yes I ship Brittana, Samcedes, Luck, tike, Finchael(not so much)and of course KLAINE and maybe Artie and Quinn might have a little time of their own. ;) Also<br>hell yes New York is a awesome place after high school Blaine and  
>Kurt can go to New York and get married. You don't know happy I am and<br>I'm straight but there are millions of wonderful people that deserved  
>to be happy we are one step closer people and we are no giving up cause<br>everyone is to be treated equal so thank you for reading and have a  
>klainefull dreams tonight<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter 2 yay! (Happy dance) So anyways, I decided to but the warblers in here but they are going to appear later. Also in this story there is going to be a lot of Tina and Mike cause they are awesome even if RIB don't know it. I am also going to write another story so look out for that one too. Last, this chapter is where they are going to look for Kurt and who goes in what group ok so enjoy.

I own nothing 

"Kurt! Kurt!" "Where are you" ND was walking down the street looking behind dumpster and trees for any sign of Kurt

"My hot sexy adorable baby penguin where are you" Blaine (after throwing up for the second time) walking down the street almost tripping and falling to the ground

"ok well Lauren just texted me that neither Kurt, Mercedes, or Sam are in the house and  
>we have walk to the end of the street so he could only be in three places around here" said Puck<p>

"And where is that" asked Finn

"Well he could be in the park, in the forest, or the old abandoned target" puck pointed at three different directions

"Wait are you saying the old place where people go so the can do it and where the losers go to have there stupid meeting on cartoons that only 5 years watch and talk about girls  
>they could never have" said Santana whiling holding pinkies with Brittany<p>

"I still watch cartoons," said Brittany with that innocent face she always has

"it's ok cause you are beautiful and awesome honey" Santana moved closer to Brittany to give her a kiss

"Ok people stop making out an let's try to find Kurt ok, anything could happen to him by now if we don't hurry up" said Finn pulling Santana from Brittany

"Fine but we have to separated if we want to find him sooner"

"I agree with Puck so me and Mike go to the old place and the rest go somewhere else let's  
>go Mike" Tina grabbed mikes hand and pull him away<p>

"Wait I know what you are planning to do so no couples can go together"

"Rachael stop looking at me" yell Quinn behind Mike and Tina

"I still can't see what Finn saw in you I'm better looking then you I'm better looking then all of you" said Rachael with orange, bluish liquid dripping from her mouth

"Hold up man hands you think you are better looking then me and Brittany, ha me and Brittany are smoking hot that boys fell for us as soon as they see us," said Santana

"No my beautiful singing Tina is way better then y'all in here" said mike while holding on to a tree preventing from falling

"y'all wish you were as hot as Lauren y'all don't even have a chance up against her" Puck's finger in front of mike's face 

"People shut up!" Finn yelled at them

"This is no time for arguing who is better looking when my brother could be died and Rachael is right…she is smoking hot"

"That's what I said" yell Rachael at them

"Hey" said Blaine that from a couple of minutes had not said anything. Everyone got quiet

"I have something to say" Blaine stood up and face ND

"Whattt...I-I have to... Say I-is that...KURT IS WAY HOTTER THEN ALL OF YALL THAT GIRLS WISH THEY COULD BE GAY GUYS AND  
>THAT BOYS DROOL WHEN HE PASSES BY" Blaine fell in to the floor and started to<br>sing Peacock. Everyone ignored him and kept arguing

"Maybe Kurt was so hot some girls toke him to there secret cave so they could kept him" Brittany said

"Hey guys I'm back" Artie said wheeling himself throws the group

"You were gone," says Finn with a confused look

"Yes and look what I found" Artie pull Kurt's scarf that he was wearing earlier from his pocket

"Omg this is Kurt's that means he is near" Finn was smiling and jumping up in down as he had just won a prize 

"Ok people Kurt is near so let's spilt and find him" Everyone got in a circle waiting for Finn to speak

"Puck, Santana, and Mike y'all go to the woods"

"What! Why? I want to be with Brittany" Santana wined.

Finn shook his head and said, "No couples remember"

"Fine we'll see you soon and take care of my baby," said Santana giving Brittany a quick kiss

"Bye honey, see you soon," said Mike to Tina and giving her a kiss as well

"We call you if we find anything," Puck yelled already walking away

"Ok so Quinn, Artie and Tina go to the park"

"Wait why can't Blaine go with us and what about Rachael said Quinn with anger in her voice " " you said no couple that would just be unfair"

"Blaine is pretty drunk and you and Rachael would just fight"

"Fine! Let's go Tina and Artie," said grabbing Tina and walking away

"Man what alcohol can do to her" Artie behind them with a scared face

"Now let's go to the old abandoned target and find Kurt" Rachael started marching down the path to the store

"Yeah let's go fine my baby penguin," said Blaine following Rachael

"Man, I hope we find him soon so I can go home and not get in trouble, let's go Brittany"

"But Finny they don't let me inside target anymore cause I kept eating the candy off the shelf" said Brittany

"Don't worry Britt this one is close and abandoned so you can go"

"Are they on a break or something" Brittany started walking the path Blaine and Rachael went 

"Damn I should had stay home and watch Scooby doo instead at least I didn't have to be solving the mysteries and let the gang do it themselves"

And off they went

Ok so I try my best writing this so bear with me. We are barely  
>starting so it's going to get better so I just wanted to write the setting so<br>on the next chapter it will give us more clue on where Kurt is and more funny moments maybe even a little bit of drama. By the way thank you people for reading my story, it makes me super happy. :) Well Sam and Mercedes appear soon? Did girls really take Kurt so they could keep them for themselves? Well Quinn and Rachael stop fighting for Finn? Is target taking a break? They well all be answer later so stay with me also I would like to know who you think is the hottest of all of them ok so please review, thanks again and have klainebows daydreams today :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is chapter 3. Where is Kurt? I think I know. ;) Ok so this chapter is the groups looking for Kurt, where they were sent  
>I own nothing<p>

"ok so we are here what the hell are we suppose to do now" Santana was looking at the trees in front of her

"We go in and see if Kurt is there" Puck started walking in

"Oh no I'm not going in there it could be dangerous what if someone gets lost"

"Don't worry it's not that big it's just some trees then it's a open road only dumbasses get lost here" Puck said

"Oh my god what if Kurt went in here an got ran over by a car, oh no we have to save him" "I'm coming Kurt" Mike ran into the forest yelling Kurt's name

"Great even after he throw up three times already he is still drunk" Santana said and ran after mike

"Mike come back" yell Santana

"Don't worry Kurt; Batmike is here to save you" 

"Mike if you get to be Batmike I'm totally Superpuckzilla" Puck ran after them into the woods

"Oh great we have "super" nerds to the rescue" Santana groaned

"Damn we should have taken the park instead," whined Rachel

"Yeah I forgot it was on the other side of the street"

"I'm tired"

"Britt we have barely even started walking cause mister Harry potter over here kept throwing up or fell on the floor and started crying while saying "Kurt has a nice ass, yup it's all  
>round and just the perfect size!"<p>

"Yeah seriously Blaine he's my brother I didn't want to know that"

"You're just jealous cause it's true" Blaine was still pretty drunk and kept falling when he step over a rock or a crack on the sidewalk

"I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny" Blaine started singing while spinning around 

"That's my favorite song Blainey" 10 seconds later Brittany joined Blaine both spinning around

"Hey guys stop it we don't want people to wake up by how y'all like your butts big"

"yeah Rachel is right we don't want to get in trouble" Finn nodded his head "we already lost Kurt the last thing want is for cops to come so be quiet"

"Do mean the power rangers?" Brittany had stop to throw up and Blaine right after her

"you know both of you are bossy" Blaine looked at both Rachel and Finn

"Yo I remember this playground. I was six when I first came here" Artie smiling and looking at the little children's park

"Well to bad that you can't get on them now" said Quinn with a harsh voice

"Yeah to bad" Artie's face fell down and stared at his legs

"Oh I-I'm sorry Artie I didn't mean it like that I-I was just-"

"It's ok Quinn really"  
>"sorry I didn't mean to" there was a bit of a silence expect for the noise of Tina vomiting near the swig set<p>

"So how did it happen?"

"Huh?" Quinn just stared at his legs

"Oh that well when I was eight I was in a car accident my mom was fine but well you know what happen to me" 

Artie gave Quinn a small smile "oh well I'm sorry it was probably a stupid driver that needs their license taken away"

"Yeah I guess" there was other silence moment but it wasn't so awkward as the one before

"Ok guys I done vomiting let's go find Kurt"

"Sure" Quinn got up the bench

"Wait Artie Tina what's that" Quinn point to the monkey bars where a bag of potato chips were scatter around

"Oh maybe it was some kids and they drop it or something" said Artie

"but look at the bag beside it" they went to the monkey bars and found a bag that said Westerville Ohio  
>"guys I think someone is just join the party" <p>

Ok so ehhh I was so lazy writing this so not my best chapter but I least try. My mom(who fell asleep when she saw a episode of glee) read my story an said it was funny she read my other story she hated me for making her cry so yeah she is not so happy at me right now. Also KLaineFreakk thank you for telling me I spell Rachel name wrong I have a friend name Rachael so I got used to it like that so thank you again. Thanks for reading guys you make me happy so next chapter the someone else is coming to the story ;) Does anyone sometimes wonder that maybe how Kurt mom died was in a car accident? And maybe in the other car was Artie and Artie's mother? They both say that the things that happen to them was when they were eight so that something to think about. So is Kurt died? No, no, no just kidding so don't worry about that. Does Kurt have a nice ass? Is Rachel and Finn bossy? Will people keep throwing up? And who left that chip bag instead of eating it? Also I gave y'all a bit of a Artie And Quinn moment so let's see what happens there ;) thank you again and RIP Pavarotti 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 party time  
>Ok so sorry I toke so long I was just so upset. Did you hear about Chord not coming back? That is just Bull S**t. Sorry but I am just so mad he is amazing so now I am super upset. I will miss my trouty mouth and WTH about Samcedes. Thanks RIB you just did it again you made people upset so yeah you want to know something funny Beth! So I'm sorry I'm just going to shut up. Ok sorry again<p>

I own nothing. (But If I did I would keep Chord and make a awesome show without kicking people of. sorry again just anger) 

"Mike where the hell are you" Santana and Puck unfortunately lost Mike when he ran away

"Great first Hummel now Chang what the hell are we suppose to do now"

At that, moment Mike came running towards them crying and with a scared face.

"Oh my god mike where the hell were you"

"There is a wolf man over there"

"What the hell are you talking about have you spent to much time with Sam watching twilight movies again?"

"No a real wolf man and he had some one with him but he didn't look like a wolf so he must be his dinner"

"Mike shut up there is no such thing as a wolf man"

"Then what the hell is that" puck pointed at a figure coming towards them with a scared face

"Oh no" 

"Yes! We are almost there" Rachel point at a old building

"I don't feel so good" Blaine was looking at the floor and grabbing his stomach

"Well Kurties make you feel better Blainey" Brittany ask

"Yes!" Blaine got happy and started spinning around again

"Great he is spinning again Finn make him stop" Rachel gave Finn a look and point to Blaine. 

Finn signed and walked over to Blaine and made him stop spinning around 

"hey look a kitty" Brittany point at a cat and clap her hands together

"Oh yeah that is cute but I don't think my dads might let me have one"

"Me and Kurt are like a cat and a dog heheheheh he is so adorable but so sexy, Kurt is bringing sexy back yeah"

"Blaine shut up like I said I don't want to know that my brother has a nice ass or that he is sexy ok?"

"Jealous much Finn that my boyfriend is way hotter then you and that you don't have a nice ass huh?"

Blaine stared at Finn with a devious smile " Blaine you are wrong my boyfriend is hot even if his  
>brother is hot too even if Kurt looks hot or that he has a nice ass or...that...he looks hot...in skinny...jeans" Rachel stared into space and started to think of Kurt<p>

"Thanks honey for defending me," Finn said sarcastically

"I'm sorry but Blaine is right your brother is hot" all three of them just stood there looking at each other until Brittany came back with a cat

"Hey guys I think I just found a friend for lord Tubbington" Brittany said holding the cat in front of Finn, Rachel, and Blaine's face

"Ah Brittany why did you bring a stray cat he can have disease or something" Rachel moved away from the cat and behind Finn

"Oh yup he looks just like Kurt, white with glaze eyes I think I'm going to call you Kurties" said Blaine patting the cat

"Yeah that's a pretty name Blainey" said Brittany with a smile

"Wait guys I think that's Puck's cat his name is unknown I think"

"Puck has a cat?" Brittany, Blaine, and Rachel all asked and looked at Finn

"And his name is unknown"

"Well so much creativity Puckerman" Rachel put one hand on her hip and rolled her eyes 

"What the hell is a Westerville bag doing here in Lima" ask Quinn picking up the bag

"Maybe its Blaine," said Tina with a shrugged

"Nah Blaine came in with me, Kurt, and Finn and we didn't stop here or was he holding a bag but making out with Kurt all the way here was any good" Artie made a face and was observing the bag

"Artie stop looking at the bag like that its not dangerous or something"

"I know Tina but maybe there is other clue" Artie started looking inside the bag 

"Now wait weren't Blaine's friends the garblers "warblers" Tina correct Quinn "whatever anyways weren't they coming to the party too"

"Yeah I think so but why would they stop at the park and why would that leave there bag here" Artie was trying to solve the problem but was failing at it

"I don't know and wait why hadn't they arrive at the house yet" 

"Maybe they have but will we are over here" Tina shrugged

"No then Lauren would have texted that the stupid club that's name is a freaking bird had just arrive"

"Then what the hell is going on and where that hell is Kurt"

"I don't know Artie" Quinn shook her head "I don't know" the forest wasn't so far from them so they were close to the other group that's when they heard screams 

Ok so this one was short so I am sorry. Where is Kurt and Blaine's pips?  
>That's right the garblers are coming what but why did someone leave there bag? Ok so I'm still mad at what they are doing to Sam and Samecdes can't Mercedes have a boyfriend longer then one episode people she is freaking beautiful! so anyways I have other bad news guys I'm going to<br>my stupid aunts house and she doesn't let anyone use her computer so I  
>might not update for about 2 or 3 week or if I'm lucky maybe less. I'm<br>so sorry guys I rather be with y'all them my annoying aunt but I have  
>to go so I'm sorry I will keep writing so when I come back I will<br>update as much as possible and maybe I might update before I leave but idk so I'm sorry again. Is there really a wolf? How can puck have a cat name unknown? And what the hell has happen with  
>the warblers? All will be answer in good time. So please review and thank you for reading I feel bad for leaving but what can I do? So I always say something with klaine at the end but today it's<br>for Sam thanks for reading and long live trouty mouth 3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Ok so I'm still my at my aunts house for another week so I was able to use the computer but didn't have time to put this one so I sent it to my friend and she is the one who put this one so thank her a lot for this. I promise to try my best to update again thanks for reading and enjoy. **

**I own nothing**

I didn't know puck could even take care of something living," Rachel said 

"Well it's mostly his sister but he says that he likes him cause that is the only thing that doesn't judge him" Finn replied 

"Wait why is it named unknown"

"No Rachel his name is Kurties"

"Yeah Blainey is right" Brittany nodded at her

Rachel rolled her eyes "again why unknown"

"Well they couldn't think of a better name so they name it unknown but Kurties does sound better"

"See even my brother in law agrees with me" Blaine pointed at Finn and smiled at him 

"Brother in law?" Finn asked Blaine

"Aww Blaine is all ready thinking of marrying Kurt" Rachel made a heart with her hands

"Does he mean it's a law to be brothers?"

"No Brittany" Rachel rolled her eyes

"wow dude that's would be cool if you and Kurt got married but first you would have to go through Burt and all of ND including me to ask for Kurt's hand" Finn gave Blaine and thumps up and point to himself and both girls

"Why would Blainey want Kurties hand? Wouldn't the aliens and the girls want Kurties too?" Brittany was more confused even more as they kept talking

"no Kurt is my and only mine come on Brittany bring Kurties and let's go get Kurt back so we can go to New York and get happily married ever after" Blaine grabbed Brittany hand and pull her to follow him

"Ok!" both Blaine and Brittany with the cat on her left arm started skipping to the old building.

"Well let's go Rachel w-"

"Finn are we going to get married too in New York" Rachel interrupted Finn asking him a question

"Ahh is that a new sweater Rachel?" Finn pointed at Rachel shirt trying to change the subject

"Finn I asked you a question and I'm not evening wear a sweater"

"Ahh look Blaine and Britt are getting far head of us we should hurry" Finn started to run towards Blaine and Brittany

"Finn! I'm not done talking to you" Rachel ran after him.

(The line that separates) 

"oh my god what was that" Quinn grabbed into Arties wheelchair

"It came from the forest" Artie started blushing on how close Quinn was

"Oh no my Mikey" Tina looked at the trees with a concern face

"Tina he went to the old building" Quinn got up and look around as there was now silence expect for the trees rattling as the wind hits them

"Oh ok then" Tina come down and let a breathe out she was holding in

"Wait but Mike went with Santana and Puck into the forest," Quinn pointed out

"Oh yeah"

"Oh no then I have to save him I'm coming hunny" Tina started to run towards the trees but fell down

"Wait maybe he saw his shadow or something don't forget he still drunk"

"Maybe or he could be in danger and we have to save him" Tina got up and wept her dress

"Also wasn't that all of their screams which means they are all in danger" 

"Artie I know them they probably just saw their shadow so you, Tina and I should just stay here and look for more clues" Quinn try to stop them from leaving and searching for the screaming teenagers

"Mmm fine come on Tina let's look around"

"I still think we should go but fine just hope my Asian bunny is ok" Tina look back at the trees

"Your Asian bunny is fine" Quinn wave her hand in the air as she was tired of explaining them to stop worrying

"Or is he"

"Artie!" both Quinn and Tina yell

"Just kidding yo"

(The line that separates)

"ahhh!" all three of them started to run towards the road on the other side

"We are going to die and I haven't even said bye to my beautiful Tina"

"oh no I'm to hot to die" Puck hugged himself

"Mike, Puck shut up and run faster," Santana yell at them from behind

"Wait in the movie Sam had, it said those wolves are just like dogs, so who has a tennis ball to throw at him"

"Oh yeah mike cause everyone carries a tennis ball with them" Santana made a "are you kidding me" face to Mike

"Oh my god it's getting closer hurry up" they started to run faster as the creature got closer to them

"Wait guys stop running I'm not a wolf" a voice from behind them spoke

"Wait it talks"

"Oh no it's Jacob run faster Edward is sure to appear soon"

"Hold up mike" Puck pull his shirt making him fall to the ground

"Who the hell are you?" Santana asked

"I'm Nick one of Blaine friends" A boy with brown hair came running after them wearing a brown puffy sweater

"Oh you are one of his gay friends"

"No I'm not gay"

"Wait what are you doing here" Puck asked

"Oh me and my friend Jeff got lost here," Nick, pointed behind him where he previously came

"See I told you only dumbasses get lost here" Puck point at Nick

"Hey we are not dumb" Jeff came running towards them laughing and at the same time offended

"Hahaha I told you that sweater makes you look hairy Nick"

"Hey it was a gift"

"But really who would wear it"

"People that want to make their moms happy"

"Hey losers how the hell did y'all get lost in here" Santana finally broke their argument up

"oh well we were at your house when Kurt answer the door and from the looks of him he was pretty wasted" Jeff finished for Nick

"Then a cat got away and we know how scary Puck is so we went looking for it and Kurt started running the other direction so Wes and David ran after him and we saw the forest so we went inside and got lost"

"What! You lost my cat you better find him" Puck got up and pull Nick of the floor

"Puck calm down" Santana told and he put Nick down on the floor again

"So where is Kurt?" Mike asked

"I don't know Wes and David went looking for him" both Nick and Jeff shrugged

"Wait how the hell didn't we see their car" ike got up and wipe the dirt of him

"Maybe cause we went through the back door and they parked in the front" Santana replied

"Oh ok so that makes sense" Mike smile at them

"So what do we do now?" Santana asked

"Well I guess Kurt's not here so we have to go back and see what they have found" Puck told them

"Ok sounds like a plan let's go buddies" Nick said happily

"We are not buddies you cat loster" Puck gave him a ugly look and Nick back away from him

"What the hell is loster" Mike asked

"I don't know but I don't like it," Jeff replayed with a scared face

"Come on girls my precious time is being wasted being with y'all" Santana started walking towards the exited, the guys right behind her

**So I don't know if you see the separation line as my computer is not showing it so if some of the other chapters seem kinda messy I apologize and I'm going to have to put that. Thank you everyone for reading it makes me happy and I hope to update soon again. So we are going where is Kurt. And the warblers just appear so lets see where this is heading. Thank you for reading please review and tell me on things I have to fix or if you just like it. Thank you and its Klaine time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
><strong>AN: Ok so I was playing basketball and I had this idea also the building is far like really far so that's why it's taking them longer.  
>So enjoy<br>I own nothing**

"Come on Brittany Kurt is waiting for us to save him from the girls and the aliens," Blaine yelled as he ran towards a group of boys playing basketball

"I'm coming Blaine oh look Blainey those boys are playing with a ball" Brittany pointed at the boys. The boys saw them coming towards them and stop playing. There were four boys, one white that look like he was in his early twenties, a tall kind of chubby dark skin boy and two brunettes that look about seventeen still going to high school. Both Rachel and Finn came running after them moments later.

"Hey ladies" one of the brunettes said "are this guys your boyfriends if not we could have a little fun" "and if yes we could still have fun" the older looking one said.

Brittany giggle and point at both Finn and Rachel "they are together but I have Santana and Blainey here is a dolphin" 

"Oh so you are with other girl will that's ok the more the merrier" the other brunette said with a smirk "wait what the hell is he a dolphin?" the first brunette asked pointing at Blaine

"Cause dolphins are just gay sharks" Brittany replied and nodded her head

"Oh so he's a fag then" the last guy spoke pointing to Blaine

"Hey!" Finn started walking towards the guys "don't call him that"

"Or what, are you his faggy boyfriend" "hey Bobby we should leave them so they could go to a land with rainbows and other fags" both guys laughed and high five each other.

"Oh can I go?" Brittany asked

"no Finn is not my boyfriend my boyfriend is Kurt he is super sexy, beautiful, an talent" Blaine stood next to the guy named Bobby

"Oh so this Kurt is more of a fag then you hahaha Zack and you thought someone couldn't be gayer then they already are" Bobby point at the guy who look the oldest

"Hey stop that we don't want any trouble" Rachel spoke from behind Finn

" oh so your boyfriend and this fag were suppose to scare us away please that  
>stupid blonde is more dangerous" the brunette point at Brittany <p>

"Santana said to tell people to not call me that" Brittany started to sniff and patted the cat looking sad at the comment

"hey Harry you better be careful you just made the stupid blonde cry now the fag and that tree are going to hurt us or even worse this Kurt is coming too." Zack point at both Finn and Blaine and started laughing

"Hey you better leave my Kurt alone" Blaine started to get mad and made a fist with his hand

"Oh so the faggy hobbit is now defending is faggy girlfriend" Harry said

"He is my BOYfriend, don't you dare call him that or I'm going to kick your ass" Blaine was pissed by this point and was walking towards the guys

"Uuu so scared what are we going to do now, better run come on or we will get their gay on us" the guys started laughing and walking away. "Hey maybe we should go find this Kurt and show him how to be a man" one of they guys said. "oh no cause then he might try to jump us and leave this faggy hobbit" Zack said laughing and pretend to be scared

"Oh that's it" Blaine ran after Zack and punch him right in the face making him fall to the ground and bleed.

"Ahh you stupid fag you are going to pay" Zack was still bleeding but got up and was about to hit Blaine when Rachel came

"Hey you better not or we are going to have to call the police" Rachel got her phone out and was waving it in the guy's face

"Come on we should just go they are just stupid," Bobby said pulling Zack away

"Fine let's go" all of the four guys got their ball and ran away

"Yeah you better run my brother is more of a man then you will ever be" Finn yelled at them

"Yay Blainey saved us but are you hurt Blaine do you want Kurties to take care of your cut?" Brittany walked next to Blaine holding Kurties in front of him

"nah I'm ok but they better know to never ever mess with my amazing, talented, beautiful, and sexy boyfriend." they should know that Kurt is worth so much that they shouldn't even breathe his air." 

"Yeah you are right Blainey come on we still have to rescue him, we can use Kurties and your hand against the aliens and girls" Brittany got Blaine's arm and started running towards the building again

"wow Blaine was really brave back there he could care less about him but when they said something about Kurt he got pissed" Finn started walking behind them with Rachel holding his hand ."That's what I call true love Finn that's what I call true love"  
>!****************************!<p>

After searching for 10 minutes, none of them found anything else

"So what do we do now Artie?" Quinn asked

"Well it means Kurt is not here so we go back to the house and met the other groups there"

"Yeah and I can make sure my Mikey is ok" Tina smiled and started walking towards the house again

"They are lucky too have each other my girlfriends keep leaving me" Artie started wheeling himself behind Tina

"Well at least yours wasn't still in love with someone else or you cheated on them" Quinn started walking right beside Artie

"Yeah that's true I guess we both have bad relationship problems"

"Yeah I guess so" it was silent until Tina yelled at them to hurry up

"So Artie you think we will find Blaine's friends?"

"Yeah I think so plus I think they have to do something with Kurt missing"

"I wonder why they left their bag in the park though" Quinn holds up the bag they found

"I don't know maybe they're stupid or something"

!******************************!

"Nick if my super powers are correct someone just insulted us again"

"Yeah Jeff I feel it to"

"Would you two just shut up and hurry up," Santana yelled at them as she toke the lead of the group to the exit of the forest

"So are y'all like a couple or something," Mike asked them 

"Like I said we're not gay but we are best friends right Jeff"

"You got that right Nick" both of then high five each other

"Mmm y'all two remind me of something I saw before" Puck point a finger at both of them

"Hey people hurry up and walk faster I want to get to Brittany right now" Santana once again yelled

"Are you and this Brittany like girlfriends" Jeff asked

"Yeah why you have a problem with that" Santana look back at him

"Oh no of coarse not Blaine and Kurt are our best friends and we seen them make out plenty of times" Nick nodded at that 

"Yeah that's right and let's just say that they use a lot of tongue" 

"Oh yeah Kurty has a lot of talent"

"Yup so see Jeff and I are totally ok with it and also yeah sure it's hot when two girls are making out but its love and should be respected"

"Aww Nick when did you get so smart" 

"Thanks Jeff and when did you get so nice"

"Hug?"

"Hug" both Jeff and Nick hug each other

"Oh ok well that explanation wasn't needed for but thanks I guess" Santana turn back and started walking again

"Are you sure y'all are not gay" mike asked again

"No it's just guy love"

"Yeah Jeff is right" both stop hugging each other and started walking again 

"Scrubs that's where I saw it" Puck yelled and smiled at Jeff and Nick "come on we are wasting time again" Santana yelled again and they all started waking again. 

**A/N: Sorry I took long I lost the chapter then I found it but we had to leave because a family member was sent to the hospital so I could not update so I am very sorry. There is going to be two chapters left so I going to try to update them on Thursday if not on Saturday as I am going to glee live 3D :). So review thank you for reading this story and I hoped you liked it. Klaine is so on.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 party with dolphins  
><strong>AN: Second, to last chapter, enjoy.**

**I own nothing**

"So Finn we are here what the hell do we do now"

"I guess go inside" they were standing in front of an old building with graffiti and broke windows and doors. It looks like it had been a long time since they used it and look dirty and nasty.

"but Finn the front looks so nasty and there is broke glass everywhere it's almost impossible to get in there without getting cut or catching a disease or something" Rachel took a few steps back and looked like she was going to throw up".

"Well we could get like mask or something or we could send the cat inside and tell him to get Kurt" Finn smiled at Rachel proud of himself while she just roll her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Tell me again why I'm dating you" Rachel asked Finn annoyed by Finn crazy ideas.

"Because you love me?"Finn shrugged.

"maybe" Rachel begin looking at the half door half broke glass trying to find a way in "so how are we going to get in".

"Hey Finn, Rachel when y'all stop talking you can come with us" Blaine appeared from the side of the building sticking his head out. "So are you coming or what".

"We're coming" Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him to the big hole on the side of the building where a wall used to be. Brittany was standing all ready inside hugging the cat obviously scared of going deeper. "Blainey I'm scare and I can't see anything" Brittany turn around and hugged the cat tighter.

"First Britt open your eyes" Brittany open her eyes and waved at Rachel" and don't worry there is a light over there you see it," Rachel point at a small glow down the corner.

"Hahaha Kurt stop playing with that you don't know if it's safe" the four teenagers heard Mercedes and three other people laughing where the glow of light was coming from.

"Kurt baby I'm coming" Blaine beginning running towards the light Brittany right behind him.

"Blaine is that you " Kurt yelled back as he heard Blaine calling for him.

"Yes we found Kurt come on Rachel" Finn grabbed Rachel hand and started running to catch up with Brittany.

Blaine kept running until he got to Kurt and ran up to him to give him a hug.

"oh Blainey I'm was lost then I saw Cedes and Sammy here making out so I stay with them and Wes and David came behind me and I think I saw a spider and I lost my scarf" Kurt started crying while Blaine was  
>carrying him rocking him back and forth.<p>

"Oh baby don't cry I'm here and the stupid aliens and girls can never have you because you are mine and I am yours" Blaine was rubbing Kurt's back and started crying himself.

"Blaine! Your boyfriend was all wasted and he started running because he was looking for you and we got lost until we got here and saw them making out" Wes was pointing at Mercedes and Sam while David just nodded.

"Blainey I found a bag of Teddy bears and I saw one with curly brown hair that remind me of you" Kurt stop crying and smiled at Blaine.

"oh Kurt I love you so much"

"I love you too" Blaine and Kurt hugged again while Rachel and Mercedes were looking at them saying "aw" while David pretend that he was throwing up and Wes just smiled.

"Sam why the hell were you here man we were looking for you and Mercedes too." Finn slapped Sam's back making Sam jump a little.

"well...we were you know and my avatars friends told about this place and candles then Kurt and bears" both Sam and Mercedes were blushing looking at the floor.

"yeah they were sure busy doing stuff until Kurt over here came and interrupted" David was trying to hide a smile as he saw how Sam and Mercedes were both flushed while Wes was giggling.

"Hey have y'all seen Jeff and Nick they ran the other way and we don't know where they are" Wes stopped laughing and looked at Rachel.

"Well I'm sure the rest of the club has found them by now so we better go" Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and they smiled at each other.

The rest that were sitting down got up and grabbed the candle to see the way out.

"Oh Kurty we found a kitty and named it Kurties after you" Brittany held the cat for Kurt to see it while he was still being carried by Blaine.

"Aw it's adorable who's is it" Kurt got down from Blaine and got the cat to pet it.

"It's Puck's he's name was unknown but I think Puck could change it" Finn shrugged and held Rachel hand tighter.

"Wait Puck has a cat?" Mercedes turn to look at Finn.

"Long story" Finn responded.

"Well let's go I feel sick, nasty and I don't know why but I feel like throwing up even after I'm not that drunk anymore" Rachel held her stomach and groaned.

"So should we call the guys to pick us up it's a pretty long way back" Finn looked at them holding his phone out.

"Yeah call Jeff and Nick as they have not drunk anything" Wes grabbed the phone and started calling.

"Aw man we didn't even party thank you Kurt from ruining our night" David frowned at Kurt as he was hugging Blaine and holding the cat with Brittany on his other side.

"Your welcome" Kurt smiled at him and returns looking at Blaine "yeah I can finally see Santana again" Brittany jumped and pulled both Kurt and Blaine to walk faster.

"Finally we are going home" Rachel sighed "and no one is lost anymore" Finn kissed Rachel on the lips both happy to finally relax again.

(The line that separates)

"Oh yay we are almost home" Tina jump up and pointed at a house with cars all around it.

"I'm so tried damn Kurt other group better have found him because I'm not looking for him anymore and if not the police better find his nice round ass" Quinn was holding her shoes struggling to keep walking.

"Hey guys look its Puck and his group" both Tina and Quinn raised their heads to see the three teenagers walking from the other direction with two familiar faces.

"Mike!" Tina saw Mike and ran toward him almost making him fall back.

"Tina oh I missed you so much Jeff and Nick kept throwing rocks at me for calling them characters from twilight.

"Hey you have no prove on that," both boys yelled at him and drop the rocks behind their backs.

"So did y'all find Kurt" Santana asked Artie.

Artie shook his head and guessed they did not find him either.

"So that means the other group found him" Santana looked at the direction the other group went.

"I guess" Artie shrugged.

"Let's go home and pick them up then we clean the house and go home it already two am" Puck stated walking towards the house waving his hand to follow them.

"Well this was a waste of time and me and Jeff didn't get to party" Nick crossed his arms and sighed "true that" Jeff did they same as him.

"Hey is this your bag" Quinn holds up the bag they found earlier.

"Oh yeah" Jeff grabbed the bag from her and searched inside "Ahh Nick the chips are gone" "Ahh damn" they both crossed their arms again and sighed.

"How did y'all lose it" Tina asked as she was being carried by Mike.

"We made Wes stop so we could play in the playground and I guess we lost it" Jeff shrugged.

Santana rolled her eyes and just simply walked away from them.

"So Quinn would you like to go out maybe to breadsticks maybe if you want I guess" Artie was to embarrassed to look up.

"Yeah I would love that" Quinn smiled at him.

"Ok" Artie smiled back and whispers yes.

"Yes finally I can go home and get some with Lauren".

"Eww Puck we don't want to know that" Santana gave Puck a nasty look.

"You know what I just realized".

"What sweetheart" Tina asked.

"well we had our phones so we could have called each other all this time and Kurt always has his phone so we could have just called him" everyone checked there pockets to see that they had their phones there.

"Ohh" everyone said.

**A/N: So they are not very smart. Ok last chapter is the next one. Thank you for reading this is my first story so thank you for giving it a chance. Review and thanks again and yes they finally found Kurt. Klaine is pure happiness**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 last chapter**

**A/N: First I'm sorry I toke so long I'm so sorry and well last chapter I want to thank everyone one that stop to read this story so thank you very much for reviewing, , alerting, reading and other things I miss so before I cry thanks just for being here so here you go the last chapter :,)**

**I own nothing**

After getting to Puck's house, Jeff, Nick, and Santana got in Nick's van and drove to meet the other group. When they finally got to them, they saw Blaine and Kurt making out while trying to walk straight. Finn covering his eyes yelling that that was little brother and Rachel laughing. Brittany was spinning around with the cat in her arms while Wes and David were fighting over which power puff girl was better. And Sam and Mercedes were just looking at each other lovely.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled and got out of the car running towards Brittany giving her a hug.

"Santana I missed you so much" Brittany told her, kissing her whiling holding the cat in her arm

"Yay we are going home" Both Wes and David, yelled getting in the van

"So Mercedes do you want to finish what we started" Sam winked at Mercedes and she blushed but nodded getting in the car as well.

Kurt put his legs around Blaine's waist not breaking the kiss for one second and got in the van next to Sam and Mercedes.

"Oh my god dude! That's my brother!" Finn yells at Blaine whiling trying to pull Kurt away from Blaine. Kurt kick him making Finn let go holding his hand in pain.

"Finn leave us alone" Kurt said in between kisses

"Yeah Finn I like you man but I love Kurt so much more and its better when I able to kiss him so lay off" Blaine also responded between kisses.

"See Finn I don't think you can win between this relationship because they so total kick yours and Rachel's ass" Santana smirked at Finn and Rachel getting in the back of van with Brittany holding her hand.

"Hey! That's not true Santana me and Finn are in love and will tell you why we are so much better then yours and Brittany's and Blaine's and Kurt's too." Rachel sat next to Santana and was about to talk when Santana try to cover her mouth while Rachel tried to back away from her waving her hands in the air hitting Kurt, making him stop making out with Blaine.

"Finally you two stop kissing" Finn pointed at Kurt and Blaine but a few seconds later they got back to making out with each other.

"You know what I give up" Finn got in the car sitting next to Rachel pulling her away from Santana

"I told you Kurt has a lot of talent" Nick looked back at the couple while Jeff just nodded

"Ok guys lets go all ready" Wes told Jeff waving his hand for him to start the van

"Ok let's go" Jeff said happily turning around and starting the van.

Five minutes past and Jeff was still trying to start the van but it just make a noise and would turn off

"Ah great the van is not working" Jeff told the group

" It's ok because Kurt knows how to fix cars" Rachel said and turn to Kurt seeing that he was still making out with Blaine and it seem like they were not going to stop anytime soon.

"Great will he is not stopping anytime soon so call someone else" Santana pushed Rachel to the sided and putting her legs on top of Rachel's knees

"Ah but its going to take forever' David wined

"Man next time don't party with the new directions kids they get you lost without any food," Jeff said while calling someone to come and pick them up

During the wait, Santana started fighting with Rachel again while Brittany was looking for the cat in the van as it ran away. Kurt and Blaine were thrown out of the van until someone came from them but they did not care as they were still at it next to the door. Wes and David were now fighting who was the best Pokémon and Jeff and Nick were singing Wannbe. Finn was annoyed and just sat there waiting for people to come from them.

"Man I should just stay home and watched Scooby doo" Finn said as they were getting worse.

The End

**A/N: So I hoped you like it. It was so much fun writing this story so thank you very much for reading it. I hope y'all had a wonderful time and hope you enjoyed the story. I have another story if you want to check it out, the title is It's him but then it isn't and its a lot different then his story but still Klaine. Again thank you so much and I'm going to miss you guys. Last I cant wait till season 3 because I know its going to be awesome and I hope that it show more Klaine also goodbye Sam we will miss you, you will always be my trouty mouth. Klaine is something that brings us together without hating each other because love is love :').**


End file.
